


A Turian called Archangel

by kyfah



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Female Shepard is Paragon, Garrus is Renegade, Garrus is a cocky bastard, rivals turn lovers, voicekink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-11 01:05:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4415072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyfah/pseuds/kyfah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill originally posted on the Kink Meme:<br/>"How about Shepard never recruits/meets Garrus in ME1 and ME2 is her first exposure to him in Omega. How do they get together? How do they build a rapport? Does she find his work as Archangel morally correct? Does he find her impressive after working with his squad?"</p><p>Expect 'cocky as fuck renegade' Garrus, 'bad ass paragon with a temper' Shepard, lots of rivalry (they're both snipers), some angst but lots of sexy fun times. </p><p>This story goes all the way through ME2.</p><p>Updates on Sunday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Turian called Archangel

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!
> 
> The idea of a 'cocky as fuck renegade' Garrus who falls in love with a 'bad ass paragon with a temper' Shepard just wouldn't leave me alone. This is my first multi-chapter fic in a long while. Please leave a kudo or comment if you enjoyed it and thank you for reading. :)
> 
> I'm also on Tumblr at: http://kyfah.tumblr.com

Shepard curses as a concussive shot lands right smack on her shoulder. Going behind cover she unlatches her armour and pulls down the under suit to reveal an angry purple welt. Rolling her eyes at her stupid mistake, she applies medigel, wincing as cool liquid meets skin.

God damn that Turian (and his sniping skills but she refuses to admit to that).

Archangel’s massive blue figure is perched over a lone window on the second floor of the seedy apartment building. Large pieces of rubble enclose the perimeter, so the only way in and out is through a narrow walkway of death. Ingenious actually, had she not been on the other side of that rifle.

"Miranda, Jacob! There's no way we’re getting across that walkway without getting shot at."

"We could just take on the mercenaries on our side, then Archangel would realise that we're on his," Jacob says.

"Absolutely not, this side is crawling with mercs. We'd never survive once they realise that we're not really playing for their team. I'll just go under cover and sneak to the other side. Once I'm there, you and Miranda need to get halfway across the walkway before turning on the mercs. I'll cover your six from there. Hopefully after a few dead mercs, Archangel would get the message."

"That's too dangerous Shepard, I can't let you solo like that. Archangel might have anti-cloaking devices with him, you might get overwhelmed, there are so many things that could go wrong." Miranda says with a frown.

"Well, that's a chance I'm going to have to take."

 "But Shepa...."

 "While I do appreciate the concern Miranda, but you don't get the final say in this. Do I make myself clear?"

 After a while Miranda says, "Yes Commander."

* * *

 

Shepard successfully sneaks across the walkway and takes out a couple of Loki mechs on the first floor. She finds a place near the window to get a better view and sets her sights up. Once they reach the halfway point, Miranda and Jacob start attacking the mercs in front while Shepard snipes at the ones behind. Soon the mercs retreat to plan their next wave of attack and she gathers her team to walk up into Archangel's room.

"Archangel?" Shepard greets only to be quickly hushed by the Turian as he looks outside. Click, he pulls the trigger and a merc's grunt follows right after. He turns towards her and sits on the ledge, cockily leaning against his sniper rifle.

"Commander Shepard? I thought you were dead?" His voice has a rich deep timbre with a reverb that causes her body to tremble all the way to her toes. She's heard many Turian voices before, but not quite anything that has this deep velvety richness.

"You know who I am?" she asks warily, still pointing her submachine gun at him.

"Everyone knows who you are. Hard not to being the Hero of Elysium, first human Spectre, Saviour of the Citadel and poster girl for the perfect Alliance soldier. When you ‘died’, the Alliance broadcasted your funeral for days. So, what brings a ghost to this part of the station? Must be important enough to raise the dead." Shepard flinches, too soon a reminder of the raw wound of dying and resurrecting.

"I'm recruiting specialists for an important mission to save human colonies in the Terminus system. It's important enough that I'm no longer with the Alliance so I'm free to recruit whomever I want. You heard of the Collectors?”

“Sure I’ve heard of them. Don’t know much except what Turian parents say to scare their kids if they misbehave.”

“Well they’re real. I just came from Freedom’s Progress, a human colony not far from here. They’re taking humans and I intend to find out why and take them back. You game for making a trip through the Omega 4 relay?”

“You’re joking right? Nobody’s ever come back from the Omega 4 relay... ever.”

“It’s a suicide mission I know, which is why I’m being up front about it with all my recruits.”

He pauses for a moment, letting the gravity of her words sink in.

“The way I see it, I was a dead man anyway if you hadn’t shown up. I either die today or take a chance and die in the Omega 4. If you get me out of here, I’m in.”

They shake hands to acknowledge the deal made. His 3 fingered grip feels strange in her hand and the warmness of his touch unhinges her. 

“Glad to have you on board. Could use another sniper on my team. You nailed me good a couple of times," -his eyes flare open in what looks like the Turian version of raised eyebrows- "even through cover." She mentally groans after realising the implication of her words. Taken out of context, she sounds no different from the dancers at Afterlife.

He chuckles before replying, "The cover was flimsy and it was concussive rounds only, no harm done. Didn't want the mercs getting suspicious."

"Uh-huh"

"If I wanted to do more than take your shields down, I'd have done it. Besides, you were taking your sweet time. I needed to get you moving,"

"Well, we got here. But I don't think getting out will be as easy. Suggestions?"

"They'll slaughter us if we go through that bridge. But with three of you, I suggest we hold this location, wait for a crack in their defences and take our chances. It's not a perfect plan, but it's a plan."

"All right, let's get to work before they come back."

Shepard heads towards the heat-sink crate to replenish while Jacob and Miranda go downstairs to fortify the perimeter. As she reloads her rifle, she notices Archangel staring at it.

"The type of rifle a sniper uses tells a lot about a person. Viper huh? Let me guess, you're the type that needs a backup plan to the backup plan," he says.

"I like being prepared. You never know what could happen."

"And I like taking my chances." 

She grits her teeth in response before saying, "Most people who wield an M-92 Mantis either have an over inflated sense of their sniping ability or are just really that darn good not to end up dead with it." The Mantis famous for its low ammo capacity is compensated only by its powerful one shot, one kill hits. A sniper who misses with his Mantis is soon a dead one.

"Guess you know which camp I fall in." he says. His cocksure attitude grates on her nerves, so much so she wants to wipe that smirk off his blasted face. Never mind that he’s actually has the skills to back up the arrogance.

She sits down to check her rifle, trying to put some distance between them but instead he joins her. They sit quietly side by side in an uncomfortable silence. After a while, she notices that he’s staring at her. Studying her closely from head to toe; the intensity of his gaze causes her to inwardly shiver.

He clears his throat and says, "Nice tactical cloak by the way. Didn't realise you were you were right under me" -and now it is her turn to raise her eyebrows- "till you started sniping my hit count away."

"You're in a life of death situation and you still care about a hit count?!"

"It makes things interesting. Why take all the fun out of life?" He grins and she fights the urge to roll her eyes.

* * *

She's scrambling, screaming at Miranda to get an evac. He's covered in so much blood. She applies pressure against his neck and under his fringe in hopes to close the wound, but she doesn't know enough about Turian biology to know whether it would. So she begins to massage it.

"My my, if you... wanted to take things... in that direction, you need to at least... buy me dinner," He struggles to speak with his jaw loosely hanging, probably dislocated.

"What?"

"Where you're.... currently massaging is a Turian erogenous zone."-he starts coughing up blood- "But I'm a little pre-occupied... with the gaping hole.... to care about it at the moment."

If he weren't so injured, she would have slapped him. He deserves that much.

But he loses consciousness right as the evac arrives. Shepard immediately hoists him over her shoulders, his arms on her right side, legs on her left in a fireman's carry. He's heavy, dead weight from being unconscious but with his weight draped safely over both her shoulders, she manages to carry him out.

Bloody hell, she didn't come this far to lose him to a stupid gunship.

 

 


End file.
